Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/False Memories/Chapter One
The Intrepid is at warp speed heading to Deep Space 9 after saving Admiral Kira from the Lucian Alliance, in sickbay on deck seven Typhuss wakes up and looks around the bay and then Doctor Loews walks up to him and starts scanning him with the medical tricorder. Admiral it's good to see that you're awake Doctor Loews says as she's scanning him. He looks at her. Its nice to be back Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. After you were captured by the Alliance Vedek Kira contacted Admiral Martin and informed him of it he informed Starfleet Command, mostly Admiral Janeway and she sent us out to save you and I'm picking up some strange readings in your upper lobe the part of the brain that has memories but I can't isolate it here's something for the pain and I expect you to go get something to eat you've got signs of malnutrition Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I will Doctor Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. Now get out of here Doctor Loews says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira leaves sickbay and heads to the Officer's mess. Typhuss walks into a turbolift. Deck 2, Officer's mess Typhuss says to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. Typhuss rubs his temple and thinks to himself. A few mintues later the lift stops on deck 2 and the doors open, Typhuss walks out of the turbolift and heads for the Officer's mess. Typhuss walks into Officer's mess. The waiter looks at him. Admiral what will it be? the waiter says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss smiles at him. Tacos and brown rice please and to drink, a root beer please Typhuss says as he looks at the waiter. He looks at him. Coming right up Admiral the waiter says as he preps the food and drink. Typhuss looks at his crew chatting and having a good time. Tacos and brown rice and a root beer the waiter says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss smiles at him. Thank you Typhuss says as he looks at the man. He nods at him. Typhuss sits with B'Elanna and John who is eating a Bajoran dish. Hey look who's up and about how you feeling buddy? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Better, I'm fine Typhuss says as he looks at John. B'Elanna looks at him. It's good to see you up and about Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Thanks B'Elanna, its good to back Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. John looks at him. When we get to DS9 we'll have Bashir look you over again just in case because you were pretty banged up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees. All right Typhuss says as he looks at John. Then Typhuss sees Kira badly wounded and bleeding as he turns to John freaking out. Typhuss are you all right? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns and sees nothing and then looks at John. I'm fine Typhuss says as he looks at John. The Intrepid approaches Deep Space 9 and docks at one of the orbital drydocks, in the Sector General wards Doctor Bashir is scanning Typhuss. Well I can tell that what they did is similar to what happened to Chief O'Brien Doctor Bashir says as he looks at Kira, John, and Captain Ro. Typhuss looks at him. They gave me a false memory Typhuss says as he looks at Julian. He looks at him. It sure looks that way and the same thing with Miles I can't remove them, but don't worry in time they'll fade away and you'll be back on your feet before you know I recommend that you see Commander Chen on board the Enterprise for regular counseling sessions Doctor Bashir says as he looks at him. John looks at him. A Vulcan giving him counseling why don't we add a veteran of the Dominion War with PTSD John says as he looks at Doctor Bashir. Kira looks at her husband. Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way Kira says as she looks at Typhuss kissing his cheek. Typhuss smiles at her. You are always there for me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. That night Typhuss and Kira are sleeping as Typhuss is having a nightmare about the memories the Alliance implanted in his head. No Kira, you can't be gone, nooo! yells Typhuss as he is having a bad dream. Kira looks at Typhuss. Typhuss wake up honey you're having a nightmare Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss wakes up and sweats as he looks at her. I can't even sleep Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Typhuss goes to the replicator and asked for a drink. A warm milk toddy with a dash of nutmeg Typhuss says to the computer. The milk appears and Typhuss drinks it and looks at Kira. I'm happy that you are here to help me, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm glad to be here Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. Let's go back to sleep, ok Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. All right sweetie Kira says as she kisses Typhuss and heads for the bedroom. Typhuss thinks for a minute and then heads to the bedroom. Typhuss and Kira get back in bed, they fall back to sleep.